


this room is our galaxy

by dumplingsBun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rushed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsBun/pseuds/dumplingsBun
Summary: Satu kalimat sederhana yang Asahi lontarkan membuat Yoshi membawanya ke kosmos.
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori/Hamada Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	this room is our galaxy

**Satu kalimat sederhana** yang Asahi lontarkan kemarin malam cukup untuk mengirim Yoshi berbelanja beberapa potong kain hitam tebal dan berlembar-lembar stiker yang menyala dalam gelap, tersedia dalam berbagai warna. Masih lumayan pagi ketika dia kembali dari toko; Yoshi memang pergi begitu pagi. Bahkan sebelum toko itu buka. Yah, dia memerlukan waktu seharian untuk menjalankan rencana kecilnya, jadi wajar saja.

Yang Yoshi lakukan setelah menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja ruang tengah adalah mengosongkan sebuah ruangan kecil di apartemennya yang digunakan sebagai gudang alternatif. Kardus-kardus bekas dan tumpukan benda yang belum disusun ditaruh di sana. Kali ini, Yoshi berniat mengeluarkan semuanya. Bekerja hingga menjelang siang diselingi istirahat singkat berupa ke kamar kecil dan minum beberapa gelas air. Dia bahkan menolak untuk membongkar isi kardus-kardus itu, yang biasanya dipenuhi barang-barang mengandung nostalgia. 

Tidak berhenti sampai mengangkut boks-boks dan benda-benda, Yoshi juga menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Pun mengusir debu-debu dengan kemoceng. Yoshi tidak pernah sesabar ini dalam bersih-bersih, terpujilah Asahi. Mashiho, salah satu sobatnya, pernah bertutur bahwa Asahi adalah motivasi terbesar Yoshi dalam melakukan kegiatan apa pun, dan dia tidak salah.

Selain itu, Mashiho bilang Yoshi terlampau  _ bucin.  _ Tapi, hei! Apa yang salah dari menjadi pemuja pacar sendiri?

Pada akhirnya, gudang alternatif itu benderang. Bebas dari debu dan sarang laba-laba. Sayang sekali Yoshi akan menggelapkannya kembali sebentar lagi.

Kain-kain yang dibelinya cukup--yah,  _ sangat _ luas untuk menutupi dinding. Yoshi naik ke atas sebuah kursi, menempel kain-kain itu untuk menyelimuti seisi ruangan persegi itu. Kemudian, dia menghamparkan karpet berbulu tebal ke penjuru lantai. Dia bolak-balik ke seluruh pojok apartemen, mencari benda-benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat ruangan itu hidup seperti sebuah meja keramik kecil dan vas bunga mawar. Yoshi bahkan mengambil dua kasur lipat dari lemari untuk diletakkan di atas karpet.

Itu semua belum selesai. Yoshi masih perlu sentuhan terakhir.

“Oke,” ujarnya pada diri sendiri, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap lembaran-lembaran stiker dan sebuah gunting di atas meja ruang tengah. Punggungnya sudah penat sedari tadi, tapi masih ada pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan. “Semangat, Yoshi! Waktumu masih panjang."

* * *

Asahi tidak berekspektasi apa pun ketika Yoshi menelepon dan membujuknya untuk datang malam itu. Paling dia hanya ingin bertemu seperti biasa, kendati mereka baru merayakan tahun baru bersama dua hari lalu.

Walaupun Yoshi bukan sosok pacar yang terlalu menempel, lelaki itu menolak berjauhan terlalu lama dari Asahi. Menggemaskan. Barangkali dia begitu karena sejarah kecil mereka: dua sahabat yang terpisahkan bertahun-tahun sebab yang satu pindah ke negara lain mengikuti orang tua sampai yang satu lagi menyusul ketika masuk kuliah. Untuk alasan itu, sejujurnya, bukan hanya Yoshi yang ingin mereka selalu berdekatan.

Seperti biasa, Yoshi membuka pintu depan secepat kilat (hampir membanting) ketika Asahi tiba setengah jam kemudian dari apartemennya.

Seperti biasa, Yoshi menariknya dalam pelukan singkat nan hangat sebelum membiarkannya masuk.

Dan seperti biasa, Yoshi mengecupnya begitu lembut usai pelukan sambutan itu.

"Bibirmu agak dingin," komentarnya ketika mereka sudah memisahkan diri. Asahi menahan senyum melihat kerutan cemas samar di antara alis Yoshi.

"Yah, ini masih musim dingin."

Kerutan itu semakin dalam. Di sini Asahi yang mengenakan sarung tangan wol, tetapi Yoshi malah mengusap-usap kedua tangan yang dibalut kain tebal itu. "Supaya tambah hangat," katanya, meskipun Asahi diam saja.

Biasanya Asahi akan menarik tangannya malu-malu, masih belum terbiasa dengan segala gestur afeksi walau hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Namun dia membiarkan Yoshi kali ini. "Jadi kenapa memintaku ke sini?"

Yoshi menyeringai. Dia meminta Asahi melepaskan mantel, syal, dan sarung tangan terlebih dulu. Usai menaruh semua itu di tempat seharusnya, Yoshi menarik pelan tangan Asahi menuju ruangan yang telah sejak pagi. “Kau akan suka ini.”

Begitu pintu dibuka, Asahi membelalak. Mulutnya pun sedikit menganga menyaksikan ruangan yang seingatnya berisi kotak-kotak dan rongsokan kini berwujud planetarium mini. Dinding yang dilapisi kain hitam tebal ditempeli oleh stiker-stiker berbentuk benda-benda luar angkasa, terutama bintang. Banyak sekali bintang! Mereka memancarkan sinar sendu dalam gelap, memberikan ilusi horizon malam yang berkilauan seperti barisan lampu di taman.

“Kaubilang ingin melihat bintang kemarin malam. Ingat, tidak?” Yoshi mengembangkan senyum bangga.

Asahi berkedip. Otaknya memutar kembali ke hari semalam, mengingat percakapan singkat yang seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa.

_ "Sayang sekali bintang semakin susah dilihat sekarang," celetuk Asahi ketika mendongakkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. "Tidak bisa disalahkan, sih. Kota besar perlu banyak lampu." _

_ Yoshi tengah duduk di sofa, membaca sebuah artikel di ponsel sebelum mendongak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Hm? Apa kaumau melihatnya?" _

_ "Bintang-bintang?" Asahi menutup jendela. Dia terdiam sebelum menutup pula tirainya dan menjawab, "Akan bagus kalau bisa." _

“Ah--” Asahi menggaruk pipi. Dia ingat sekarang. “Itu … padahal itu cuma ungkapan remeh."

Yoshi terkekeh. "Yang kuperbuat ini remeh juga, kan masuknya? Kalau bisa, aku mau reservasi roket untuk membawamu ke jagad raya sana dan melihat  _ sirius  _ secara langsung."

Asahi memutar bola mata, meledakkan tawa Yoshi, yang lucunya membuat seutas senyum melintas di wajah Asahi.

"Haruskah kita masuk?" Yoshi mengulurkan tangan pada Asahi, mirip gestur mengajak seseorang berdansa. Asahi mendengus geli, tetapi tidak menolaknya. Mereka melangkah ke galaksi pribadi itu dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Apa yang terjadi di sana setelahnya hanya semesta yang tahu.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated new year :)


End file.
